


...and a Heart Breaker

by objectsinspace



Category: Cursed Sails (Band), Issues (Band), Tyler Carter (Musician), Warped Tour (Music Festival), Woe Is Me (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinspace/pseuds/objectsinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Carter was a much loved and talented clean vocalist for a metalcore band called Issues. But as much as he enjoyed the love from his fans, there was one person he wished to be more loved by--his best friend and bandmate Michael Bohn. But will other people and complications get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

"I came out on Twitter. I feel like a teenage girl," I said into the phone and sighed jokingly. 

Michael laughed. "You act like one too." I could barely make out his voice since my phone was on speaker. I wanted to read some of the replies to Michael. 

"Everyone keeps saying they expected it. Am I really that obvious?" I said in the best gay voice I could. 

"Tyler Carter, you are not even fully gay. Only half." 

I snorted at his sarcasm.

"You don't even know how proud I am of you, dude. Did you let all the other guys know?" Michael asked. 

I pressed the "Home" button on my twitter app and scrolled down. "Yeah. They all just say they're proud of me too." I smiled warmly at the screen before exiting the app. I took Michael off speaker and pressed the phone up against the right side of my face. 

"I'm gonna go to bed. Can I come over tomorrow?" he asked. "I need to tell you something, too." 

"Yeah," I said, "it'd be nice to see you." In reality, I was screaming internally. Luckily, I knew how to contain those screams. After awhile, you get used to having to keep your cool. I loved having Michael over, whether it be for band practice or 

"Awesome," Michael said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Goodnight, bud. I love you. And your bisexuality."

I scoffed playfully. "Love you too, dude. And your heterosexuality." 

What am I doing? Saying I actually like that he's straight? The brutal truth is, I don't. In fact, I hate it. Of course, I have nothing against heterosexuals. I just don't like that Michael has never once questioned his sexuality. He can joke around and act like he's flirting with any one of my band mates, but he's as straight as they come. It pains me that he can't really see how much I love him. Yes, I said it. I _love_ him. And I've loved him for about two years now. Although Michael and I have been friends since our high school days, I really didn't take a liking to him until about two years ago when I left our first band Woe, Is Me. In fact, I didn't come to grips with my sexuality until I was a senior in high school. I left Woe, Is Me because of personal issues with one member of the band in particular, but at that time, no one backed me up. Until Michael and a couple other members decided to leave as well. Michael texted me later that day and he told me he was sorry for not backing me up in the first place and that he loved me and missed me. At that point, I felt something for him that was more than just a "bromance". I developed some beautiful feelings for him, in a very short amount of time. But I can't share them with him, or even tell Michael that I have feelings for him. I don't think he'll take it the way I want him too. Which is the exact reason why I say I hate that he's straight. I just want him to feel the same towards me.

******************** 

I pulled the phone away from my cheek and hung up. Sighing, I turned and walked down my hallway to my bedroom. I didn't bother turning off the light, getting undressed, or even getting my bed ready for my slumber. I simply collapsed on my queen size bed and closed my eyes. This bed is too big for just one person, I thought. At least there was something fun I could do tomorrow, and that was having Michael come over. He never tells me what time he's coming over either. He just shows up. And I loved it. I love having his beautiful presence surprise me. 

But I couldn't help but think about what "something" he had to tell me. It hadn't even crossed my mind when I spoke to him over the phone. All I did was fantasize about him while he was talking. Michael sounded excited to tell me his news, but my mind and emotions ran wild while imagining all the possible things it might be. Deep down, I hoped it was something about me. Maybe when I came out, he finally realized the true feelings he coveted for me.

No, Tyler. What are you thinking? Michael is straight.

My mind was going absolutely haywire. I was going back and forth between my fantasies and the actual reality. The amount of love I had for Michael was immense, to say the least. I was absolutely proud of myself for coming out to everyone who follows my whereabouts online, and a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but I still had an emptiness inside of me, and it burned.

I held my tears back as I rolled over to face the ceiling until I checked the time on my phone: 1:34 am. At this point, I knew I wasn't going to sleep very much. My mind was basically eating me alive. Dammit, I thought. Why does Michael have to be so beautiful? His soft skin, his scraggly beard, his skinny figure, his tall and lanky stature. His smile, his voice, his jokes, his friendship, all of it was too much for me. I couldn't even believe someone like him existed. 

I climbed off the bed and undressed myself, but leaving my boxers briefs on. After, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face off while in deep thought, then walked back into my room and went to bed. While in deep thought, I decided something that was going to change my life either for the better or for the worst. I was ready for it and willing to take the risk. But I have a long day ahead of me.

Come tomorrow, I am going to admit my undying love for Michael Bohn.


	2. Surprise! It Could Never Be You.

A knock at my front door awoke me from my deep sleep. Before getting up off the bed, I rolled over and look at the time on my digital clock. It was already twelve in the afternoon. "Who the hell is knocking on my door?" I managed to say. Whoever it was, they were persistent because their knocking was eager and frantic. I got up and sat at the edge of my bed until the knocking became too much of a nuisance. "It's too early," I said, even though the day was half over. I really didn't care that my attire was my day old boxer briefs and my rats-nest-purple-hair. I was too tired to care about many things at the moment.

When I reached the door, I got on my tip-toes to see through the peep-hole who was behind the annoying knocks, but my vision was still a bit blurry to see who it was. I opened the door with one hand and rubbed my eyes with the other. As soon as my vision became clear, I opened both eyes to see who was knocking. "Why are you knocki-" was all I could say before I was attacked by one of Michael's bear hugs. It knocked the wind out of me a little, but I smiled and hugged him tightly back.

"How's my little gay boy?" He screeched while pulling back from the hug. 

I shook my head and smirked. "Fuck you." 

Michael shut the door for me and raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. I just think your underwear is cute." He winked at me and plopped down on my couch. 

I hadn't even realized I was still in my boxer briefs from the previous day, and they were  _all I was wearing._  I felt my cheeks blush as I stood completely exposed in front of the love of my life. Keep your cool, Tyler. Maybe make a joke or something. "I forgot you were coming over. I didn't fall asleep until, like, two in the morning or something..." I rubbed the nape of my neck and stared at the floor. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on."

As I walked down the hallway to my bedroom, Michael shouted out to me. "Hey, Tyler. I invited someone else over today, if you don't mind." 

I widened my eyes then rolled them out of irritation. Today was supposed to be between Michael and me. Today was going to be the day I changed my life, and now someone else is going to come into the picture and ruin it. I quickly changed my underwear and put a pair of khaki shorts on as well as a bright blue button-down shirt with little Hawaiian flowers scattered all over it. I walked back down the hallway and buttoned up my shirt as I spoke. "Who'd you invite?" I asked. 

"It's a surprise," Michael said as I sat beside him. His legs were crossed and his arm was spread across the top of my couch. I couldn't help but stare at him as he sat still with a partial smile and his dark eyes gazing at me. 

"Thanks for inviting someone to my house without my permission. You're the best friend I've ever had," I joked.

"Oh, stop," he replied "Believe me, you'll be happy to see him."

I shrugged. It was silent for awhile until I grew the balls to say, "Michael... I have to tell you something." It was time. I adjusted myself on the couch so I could face him and I breathed steadily and slowly, even though my heart was racing uncontrollably. "I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time. But I've always been scared to tell you."

Michael looked at me concerned and confused. "What's up, Tyler?" My eyes closed and I took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

I opened my eyes and stared into Michael's. "I lo-"

Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar face stood excitedly in the doorway of my house. "YES TYLER CAME OUT ON TWITTER NOW IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" he shouted. 

Ben Ferris. My old bandmate from when I was in Woe, Is Me. I didn't get to see him much because he recently began his own band after he quit Woe, Is Me, so I imagine he's quite busy. Ben hasn't been my friend as long as Michael has, but I loved him and his company. He slammed my door closed then ran to me and jumped on my lap. His arms wrapped around my neck and his kissed me almost violently on the cheek. "Tyler! Babe! I've missed you!" His legs extended over Michael and me. 

I smiled warmly at him. "I missed you, too, Ben. How's your brother?" Ben's brother, Cory, was in Woe, Is Me as well, and for a little while, he was also in my current band Issues. 

Ben shrugged. "He's doing pretty good, I guess. We're still living together, and it's getting kind of sucky. Especially when I bring girls home."

"Hell yeah, brother!" Michael shouted as he gave Ben a high five.

I attempted to laugh, although my mind was completely focused on something else: telling Michael my true feelings. Now that Ben was here, Michael and I would never be alone. Michael and Ben were very close friends, and whenever they had the chance to hang out, they would never leave each others side. I started to feel a bit left out as their conversation about "bringing girls home" heightened, but I pretended to be interested so they wouldn't start asking questions.

"So", Ben turned to look at me. His face was rather close to mine since he was still residing on my lap, but he didn't seem to mind, and neither did I. "How does it feel? That everyone knows your little secret?" 

I bit my lip and searched my brain for an answer. "Uh, well, they all expected it, I guess." 

Ben smirked sarcastically. "Well, you do act the part."

I let out a chuckle. And it was real this time. Michael had said something similar last night, and it reminded me of why they were friends in the first place. Their personalities were basically the same, and so was their sense of humor. Speaking of Michael, when can I tell him that I'm in love with him?!

****************************************

A few hours had passed thanks to wild and deep conversations and some heavy drinking... Which were both done by Michael and Ben. I basically stayed out of the way the whole night. Which was funny, because this was _my house._ Not one of them even tried to include me in anything, also. In a way, I was relieved, but I wanted to be able to talk to Michael without any interruptions. Then I remembered something, and I finally spoke up.

"Hey, Michael, you told me last night that you needed to tell me something? It sounded important." I grinned, looking as innocent as I possibly could.

Michael stared blankly at me for a second, trying to remember the big news. "Oh!" he jumped. "I remember now! Okay, guys, guess what?" Ben and I both looked eagerly at him. I, for one, couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. "I got back together with Kazzy!"

My face went from curiosity  to devastation in a matter of seconds. Kazzy was Michael's girlfriend of two years. They broke up about a week ago, and Michael made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, which is why I am so confused. Kazzy was a huge bitch. She had cheated on Michael more than I could count on my fingers, she likes to control him and manipulate him, she forces him to buy her anything she wants, and she is never there to hold him when he needs it. She makes me sick. Even the rest of my bandmates think she's a horrible wreck, but for some reason, Michael is attracted to her.

"That's cool, man," Ben said, although he probably talked more shit about Kazzy behind Michael's back than anyone I knew.

Michael looked at me and smiled, waiting for my reaction. Ben turned to me as well, but his reaction was mostly grossed out than happy. "That's great, Michael," I choked out. "I'm happy if you're happy."

Inside I was dying. Here I thought I was finally going to admit my undying love for Michael Bohn, but another person has claimed his heart. What makes this whole situation worse is that Kazzy doesn't appreciate Michael whatsoever. She takes full advantage of him, and I know for a fact she doesn't even like him. Telling Michael about my true feelings was really proving harder to accomplish than I thought.

"Well guys," Michael pushed Ben's feet off him and stood up. "It's been a good one today. But I better be heading off. Thanks for inviting me over, Tyler."

"No problem," I said, forcing a smile across my face. "Have a safe drive home." 

Ben stood up off my lap and said, "Yeah, I better be getting home, too. I'm pretty tired, and I have some lyrical writing to do tomorrow with Omar."

I stood up last and Ben opened up his arms to me. "Good to see you, man." 

I hugged him. "Good to see you too, Ben."

Ben opened the door and walked out. before Michael left, he opened his arms for me as well and said, "I'm proud of you, Tyler. And I always will be." he kissed the top of my forehead and hugged me gently. I did the same, except I buried my neck in his chest. Embracing him felt beautiful, and it was just what I needed since he told me about his "good" news. 

"Thanks, Michael." I whispered.

"Hey, what was that thing you wanted to tell me? Earlier, before Ben came in." 

I eased off a little and looked up at his angelic face. "Uh... I forgot. I'll let you know when I remember, though." I didn't forget.  _How could I forget?_

Michael nodded. "Alright. I'll text you tomorrow when I wake up. And you better answer."

My mouth curved up at one end and formed a smile. "I will. I promise. Goodnight." 

As soon as Michael walked out, I collapsed on the floor, put my face in my hands, and drowned out the silence of my empty house with my sobs. The last time I had felt this hurt was when I had lost my best friend Rachel. I could feel my heart shrivelling up inside me, and I swear, I felt my stomach drop. At this point, I felt utterly hopeless that I would ever get a chance to be with the person I truly loved the most.


	3. Inner Secrets

I sat alone at a table in the back corner of Chipotle. I didn't want to order yet, since I had a lot on my mind--too much, in fact. There was no way denying that one way or another, I'm going to have to tell Michael how I feel about him, but when I was to do it and when it had to take place, I wasn't sure. I sat quietly, watching people walk in and out the door. My anxiety level was through the roof, but I was supposed to be meeting someone here soon.  
I bit my nails down to the nub until I saw a familiar face push the door open and search around the place for me. I waved my hand in the air and whistled just loud enough for him to hear me, and he smiled wand walked over.

"Hey, man," he said.

I smiled nervously at him as he sat down across from me. "Hi, Ty." Last night, after Michael and Ben had left, I did a lot of deep thinking. I texted Ty late that night and asked him if he would like to join me for lunch at Chipotle tomorrow. Of course, he replied with a much excited "Aye I'll be there!" I didn't tell him why I needed to see him, though. I've known Ty for a couple of years, and as soon as we met, we bonded instantly. every time I need advice, he's been there to give me it, and on top of that, he doesn't judge. There are many perks to being friends with Ty, which is why reached out to him first over any of my other friends.

"When you said 'Chipotle', I knew I couldn't miss this," he laughed, but his smile faded. "Why haven't you ordered? You usually cut in front of everyone to get your food first."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Ty, I need to talk to you about something... that's been bugging me."

Ty nodded. "Alright. What's going on?"

"Well, you know how I'm bisexual..?" I had no idea how to start this conversation. I couldn't just scream out "I love Michael Bohn" in front of everyone in here. But saying "Hey Ty remember when I came out on twitter and said I was bisexual? Yeah, well I love Michael." was also a little too much. But it had to start somewhere.

Ty's smile returned and he nodded. "Yeah, dude, I'm proud of you! So are the rest of the guys."

"Thank you," I said, almost in a whisper. "Yeah, well... I have this thing--a crush, I mean... for this guy..."

"Yeah...? Who is it?"

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I have been in love with Michael for a couple of years now."

Ty 's eyes widened as soon as I said Michael's name. "Really? Our Michael?"

I decided to spill everything. "Yes," I replied, "our Michael. Michael Ryan Bohn. I love him. And I have loved him since I left Woe. And I told you to meet me here today so I could tell you because I trust you." I leaned forward against the table and whispered, "So please don't tell anyone."

As surprised as Ty looked, he took it better than I thought he would. "Tyler, it's okay to have feelings for him. You can't control how you feel. And Michael is a cool guy, and you two have been friends for awhile. I get it." He looked down at the table, refusing to make any eye contact with me. "But I've never once heard Michael talk about even so much as questioning his sexuality. I think he's straight." He shrugged. "But I say go for it. You never know until you try, right? And he's single now, thank God. I didn't think he would ever leave Kazzy."

I frowned at his words, and tapped my fingers against the table. My anxiety had returned as soon as he mentioned that bitch. "Actually, Michael told me yesterday that they're back together." This was definitely awkward.

Ty leaned back and laughed sarcastically. "You serious?" I nodded. "How stupid can he be, huh? What does he honestly see in her? You cannot sit here and tell me that he actually fell for her bullshit again." 

"I guess he did," I muttered. I could hardly speak. Bringing this whole situation up again wasn't bringing me any comfort, especially because Ty reminded me why I hated Kazzy in the first place. But what Ty said next took me by surprise.

"Tyler, you better make him love you. Make him see that he has options. Open his eyes. He keeps falling for stupid and inconsiderate females who treat him like nothing but trash. I will help you win him over."

What he said brought an unexpected smile to my face. Ty made me feel like I could do this, and I knew with his help, we would win.

"Thanks, Ty. Seriously. Thank you."

"Now are we just gonna sit here and not order out favorite food?!" he shouted.

"Nah," I said, "lets go order."


	4. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's Point of View

"Michael, I miss you! I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you! I swear I love you! can I please come over? Just for a minute? So we can talk? Please? Call me back when you can. Bye."

Kazzy's voice did sound urgent, but not enough to convince me she actually cared. She does this stupid shit every time I tell her I'm thinking about leaving. She treats me like garbage, I try and leave, then she comes to my door with puppy dog eyes and a skimpy little outfit--but it works. It always works.

After being stuck in deep thought, I finally hung up my voicemail call. This time, I wasn't calling her back. It was too late to be going through this, anyway. I had to get to bed. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Whenever I was under deep stress, my tourettes go into overdrive, and they were not treating me well tonight. "Dammit," I rubbed my face as my left eye twitched uncontrollably.

There was really only one person who could make me feel better at this point, and that was Tyler Carter. I picked my phone back up and searched for his name in my contacts. A smile spread across my face as soon as I saw his name and contact photo; it was a picture of him and me on last years Warped Tour. Tyler was sitting on my lap with an arm around my neck and we both looked like the happiest couple in the entire worl-

Wait.

What did I just say? Couple? No, no. Tyler and I weren't a couple. We were just friends. I mean, I'm straight, right? Dammit, Michael, why did you make that a question? Fine. The truth is, I have been battling my sexuality for a few months now. Especially since Kazzy had been reminding me why I don't like to date random groupies who show up at our bus door looking for something more than just love. I did have an eye on a certain someone, but I know it wouldn't work between us because he's stra-

My phone started to buzz in my hand. I looked at who was calling me: Tyler. Perfect, I thought. I took a deep breath then tapped the bright green "Accept" button. "Hey, Ty Ty." Good one, Michael. "Ty Ty"? Really?

"I came out on twitter," Tyler said.

As soon as he said that, my eyes widened and for a second, I forgot how to speak. "What?"

"Yeah, as bisexual," he said. I could hear him smiling. "I came out on Twitter. I feel like a teenage girl."

"You act like one too," I joked to hide the fact that I was completely shocked and at a loss for words.

Kazzy and I break up, I finally become a little more accepting that I have a crush on my best friend, and Tyler calls me to tell me he's bisexual. Was it too good to be true? Nothing in my life felt more right, and it seemed like everything was falling into place.

Tyler and I talked for a few more minutes, but I didn't pay attention much. I was legitimately considering coming out to him and telling him how I've been feeling. Out of impulse, I said, "Can I come over to your house tomorrow?" Tyler agreed. That was enough for tonight. "I have to tell you something. It's important." Um, what are you doing, Michael? Great, now there's no backing out.

After we hung up, I threw my phone down on the carpet in frustration. My head seemed too heavy, so I rested it in my hands. I couldn't even get up. My tourettes were acting up like crazy again, and I just about had an anxiety attack.

Was this really happening? A few hours ago, I was lying to myself and saying I wasn't gay. But I'm not gay. Because I like girls. But I love Tyler. Love? Could it be? I didn't even know. Which was the problem. And now, because I opened my big mouth, there was no way of backing out of this entire situation.

Or was there?

I dropped down to the floor, picked up my phone, and started dialing. "Come on, come on, pick up," I muttered as the phone beeped and beeped.

"HEEEEEYYYY MICHAEL!"

I laughed in relief. My muscles eased, and my tourettes died down a bit. "Hey, Ben. I know it's late, but-"

"I stay up until, like, four in the morning on the daily, you're not bugging me." His words were slurring a bit, and I heard some music playing in the background, but I ignored it.

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor? Can you come over to Tyler's house tomorrow? I'll be there, too. And there's gonna be... Beer."

Ben began talking to someone else. "....no, I don't know where it is, Omar get the fuck out of my house. Oh, yeah, Michael, I'll be there for sure. What time?"

"Uhhh, Tyler said around twelve."

"Yeah! I'll be there! Omar, get the fuck off of me, or-"

I hung up. With Ben there with us, it'll turn into something short of a party, and Tyler will forget that I said anything at all tonight.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Time for bed," I whispered. Now, there was nothing to worry about. I am a genius.

As I undressed myself, I thought about this whole ordeal. It wouldn't be helping anybody for me to come out as bisexual. I think it would be better if I kept that little secret to myself. Tyler would have never liked me, anyways.

If there is one thing I know for sure, it's that Tyler thinks of me as a friend and absolutely nothing more.


End file.
